To Find a Home
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: One child. They needed to choose one child. From that moment on, whatever her name was back on her home planet, it didn't matter. For that day, her name had changed. It would be the name everyone knew her by, the name everyone would praise and remember, the name that would stand by that of Ender Wiggin in legends. It was the name Petra Arkanian. Formic!Petra. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Ender's Game. **_

_**Alright, so I'm deciding that I'm definitely obsessed with this movie. But, hey, this is the stuff fanfiction thrives off of. Anyway, check out the story and enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

One child. They needed to choose one child. Someone old enough to get the job done, but young enough to effectively think as a child would. Observing the video footage of the planet once more, the queen turned to her main advisors. "We have to find the correct child before it's too late."

"Our queen, it is of the utmost importance that we find her soon. The humans may be plotting not only defense but also attack. How do we find the correct child?"

"We must first find the correct human child for her to take the identity of."

"Why must it be a female, my queen?" another advisor inquired.

"Because, it is harder for a female to live up to potential on the human planet. If a female gets into the force they are building, then our child will be able to build up trust and respect much easier than a male would be able to. Then no one would question her as much."

"Your majesty!" A few workers rushed forward with a child between them. "We've found the perfect child for you."

"Bring her forth." The queen ordered.

The child was brought to her and the queen nodded. "You understand why you have been chosen, correct?"

"Yes, my queen." The child replied.

"Good. The mission is simple. You are to assume the form and life of one child in particular on the human planet and report on the status of the humans, whether it be hostile or peaceful toward us."

They looked to the screen for a moment before the queen said, "Take that identity, my child." The queen pointed out a girl that had just gotten her monitor removed.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The little girl replied, beginning to memorize the aspects of the girl that stood out most and why the humans had wanted her for their force to begin with. "I am to be the best sharpshooter in the school?" she asked.

"That is correct." One of the advisors replied.

"Then I shall not fail, my queen."

"Go, my child." The queen ordered. "And send news as often as you can so that we may be able to understand them better and gauge whether they mean forgiveness or annihilation."

The child was led away to a small ship that only seated one passenger. She was strapped in with her favorite teddy bear and a hug good bye from the queen. The hatch closed seconds later and she was shooting off into the expansive space in the next moment.

All of the advisors turned to the queen and she nodded her head at one in particular, giving him permission to speak. "My queen, you do realize what will happen once she reaches the human planet?"

"I do." The queen replied.

"And if she becomes more loyal to them than to us?"

"We will be prepared for that time when it comes."

The trip through space was done in their fastest spaceship. Unlike the ships the humans used, this one was fast enough to transport her within days of the human girl being chosen. On the trip there, she examined more footage from the planet, watching the girl's normal mannerisms so as to portray her as effectively as possible. The way she tied her hair up whenever she was to be professional, the way she kept it in a ponytail during leisure time, her ability to teach someone a method without really trying too hard and with plenty of patience… everything was logged into the child's mind so that when she landed, she would be ready.

Her ship landed in a tree and opened its hatch. She could already feel the connections with her queen weakening and needed to get to her intended target as soon as she could. Scuttling from the tree, she snuck into the house through the cat door on the back door. Moving along the walls and ceiling so as not to be seen, she made her way to the girl's room, finding her asleep. Nodding, the child touched the girl's forehead and assumed her image for a split second. Returning to her original form, she raised her arms and brought them down on the girl's head, quickly breaking open the skull. Making certain the girl wouldn't wake, the child lifted the body over her shoulder and transported her out the window.

Finding a newly dug hole in the backyard, most likely from a neighboring dog, she put the figure inside and covered her over with the new dirt, spraying a bit of her own warning pheromones so that no animals would come for the body and it could decompose in peace. Creeping back into the house, she turned the bloody pillow over and transformed, laying in the bed and falling into slumber.

The next morning, she reported to her officer and followed the other children into the spaceship. They stared at her strangely, not having seen a girl come aboard the shuttle in a little over a year. Because of this, she knew she would have to work hard to prove herself to them, but that would be alright. She would show them what she was made of and she would make sure they remembered her name.

From that moment on, whatever her name was back on her home planet, it didn't matter. For that day, her name had changed. It would be the name everyone knew her by, the name everyone would praise and remember, the name that would stand by that of Ender Wiggin in legends.

It was the name Petra Arkanian.

* * *

_**And there's your first chapter. I very much enjoy this idea. I'm going to have fun writing this. Review and tell me what you think of this.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wow, I think most of you assumed that last chapter was a stand-alone, right? Well, sorry for my lack of inspo for this particular fic, but I'm working on it once more. Let's see how Petra grows in this chapter. After all, a Formic amongst humans? What could possibly go wrong?_**

* * *

Petra sighed as she watched the other new recruits float around in the antigravity Battle Room chambers. She was lounging on one of the large barrier structures and taking in her surroundings, examining her Battle weapon. It didn't look like any gun she had ever seen before, so she assumed it was for Battles only and not to be used otherwise. Wondering how it worked, Petra took aim and fired at one of the nearby barriers, trying to shoot quickly. The first shot went off without a hitch, but the second shot didn't fire nearly as well.

_What?_ She thought, glancing at the gun in confusion. Trying again, Petra found the same result to happen. _What's wrong with these?_ The cadet wondered, examining the gun further. _They aren't powered by bullets, so why does the scope change with each successive fire?_

Watching the gun instead of her target this time, Petra noticed the whirring the weapon did as she fired more than once. Playing around a bit, she shot, waited a moment and then shot again, finding that the second shot was fine once the gun had time to warm up for it. _So there's a reaction time on it… probably to stop us from randomly shooting in every direction and teach us how to use strategy. Clever…_ Deciding to have a bit of fun, Petra glanced around at her fellow newbies and took aim, using her barrier as a shield so they couldn't spot her.

In quick succession, she managed to hit three of her comrades in the middle of their bodies. At once, all of the boys turned in her direction, wondering what was going on. Pushing off from her current position, Petra eyed her fellows speculatively and shot another two whose backs were turned. By this point, all of the boys had singled her out, knowing that she was the one causing this.

_This is kind of fun._ Petra chuckled, hiding behind another barrier as shots flew in her direction. _Though, none of them can shoot very well. I don't think they'd be able to hit me if this were an actual Battle. I'll have to fix that._

Due to there being no commander of the newbie army, Petra had no orders to follow and could therefore do as she pleased, taking aim and knocking back her opponents. The number of people against her was quickly dwindling down as she continued demonstrating her impeccable shooting ability. Finding three of them coming closer and attempting to surround her, Petra thought fast, pushing downward and missing the shots aimed at her.

_They're learning!_ She thought gleefully, twirling and shooting two of the boys that had been trying to surround her. The third managed to dodge her shot at the last second, but that was of no matter. While he was righting himself again, Petra took aim and allowed her weapon to warm up before hitting him square in the side. Now there were only six or seven others left aside from herself and Petra was not going to lose so easily.

Taking stock of her surroundings, she found that there was a barricade set up high above her head. If she could get to it, she would be safe from roundabout attacks. However, due to how far up it was, she would be vulnerable for at least twenty seconds in order to get to it. Setting her jaw, Petra peered cautiously around the side of her barrier to see the remaining boys planning together. She would have to be quick and it was a daring move considering how outnumbered she was.

_They're probably going to try getting my shooting arm._ She thought, looking to her right hand. _Which means, I'll have to lead them astray to give myself more time._

Nodding at the logic, Petra switched hands, grasping her gun in her left hand and keeping her right one close to her body. Taking a deep breath, Petra watched her opponents warily, waiting for the most opportune time. As they were all nodding to something their self-proclaimed leader was saying, she took her chance. Pushing off quickly, she took aim with her left hand and began firing. She missed a few times, but the boys didn't seem to notice since she hit one of their own.

Just as she had predicted, they attempted shooting down her firing arm. She managed to knock another of them back before her left arm was hit. Grinning as she cleared the space, Petra grabbed her gun and began firing, taking down the number easily. The boys' confusion was evident in their faces, but the leader looked furious. _He must have figured it out._ Petra inwardly chuckled, taking out the last two boys and leaving only herself and the leader. _Maybe we'll both end up as commanders fighting against one another._ _He seems pretty sharp, though his temper is something to be desired._

Petra peered around the barrier, seeing the leader watching her as well. It seemed they had reached a stalemate for now. Using what she knew from her home planet, Petra climbed along the barrier, moving from the spot she had just been in as she figured he would come charging there. _Just in case._ She told herself.

Sure enough, from her hiding spot, she found him using the barriers to come closer to the place where he had last seen her. Holding her breath and fighting to stay out of sight, Petra allowed her weapon to rest a moment as she waited for the boy to come close enough for her to shoot. Melting into the scenery as she had been taught as a little larva, Petra watched the boy take a breath and whip around the side of the barrier where she had just been. She could practically see the realization on his face as she shot at his back, nailing him and securing victory.

Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, Petra giggled as she looked around, finding that all of the boys in her army had all been shot and were now glaring at her whenever the pull of the room turned them to face her. She couldn't remember having so much fun before. The amount of strategy that went into taking down all of her brethren wasn't anything major; a trained commander could probably do it in no time. What _was_ major was the fact that she had done it alone. Usually, on the home planet, if there were invaders, they had to fight together or they would be overpowered. Evidently, the same could not always be said for the humans.

Taking several deep breaths, Petra strained her ears, wondering what happened now. Peering around the barrier in front of her, Petra spotted a few of the boys slowly regaining their ability to move. Knowing that she had only a small amount of time before they all came after her, Petra pushed off from the barrier as hard as she could, shooting for the exit. Some of the boys that had regained the ability to move their arms shot in her direction, but that would hardly have been a hindrance as she was heading right for the door. Just before Petra made it, one of the luckier hits got her in the chest.

Slamming to the ground on the other side of the exit, Petra coughed and rubbed her head, glancing down at her chest with a small smile. She was proud that they could hit her at all. It meant that they weren't completely hopeless, especially not the boy that had nearly gotten her. Standing and brushing herself off, Petra froze as a shadow fell over her. Slowly turning around, the cadet found her commanding officer, Sergeant Dap, glaring down at her sternly.

"That was quite impressive, Cadet." He stated calmly, his gruff voice lowered so that the boys still in the Battle Room couldn't hear. "Keep training like that and you will be moved to an army in no time."

"Y-yes, sir." Petra saluted, watching as Dap turned and strode into the Battle Room to round up her other army mates.

_"You have done well, daughter."_ Petra smiled at the voice of her queen in her head.

_Thank you, My Queen._ Petra bowed her head out of habit despite the fact that her queen couldn't see her. _I will continue to make you proud. I promise._

_"See that you do. You will be meeting your new queen fairly soon with skills such as yours. Do not lose sight of your mission, little one."_

_Yes, Mother. _Petra glanced back as all of her sullen bunkmates trudged from the Battle Room and glared at her. _I will not let you down._

* * *

**_There you go! Does anyone have any thoughts on this one? Why not let me know in a wonderful review! Thanks, alligators!_**


End file.
